


Learning

by Fishpri



Category: Hockey RPF, minnesota wild - Fandom
Genre: Hockey, Minnesota Wild - Freeform, ice hockey, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpri/pseuds/Fishpri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikko Koivu takes in a new teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

It was a typical Saturday evening in May, and Mikko Koivu was driving to the Minneapolis St. Paul International Airport to pick up the newest member of his team. He checked the GPS built into his dash, but he knew the way to Humphrey Terminal by heart. Being the Captain of a hockey team -belonging to a hockey team in general- left a part of his brain filled with airport layouts and roadways to get there. He checked his watch this time, 10:32 PM. Pikkuinen’s flight would land in just under an hour, if it was still on time.  
Pulling up to the ePark area of the terminal, Mikko looked for a prime spot to leave his white Range Rover. Finding one near the elevator, he pulled into the spot and parked it.  
10:41; he still had forty minutes before landing. This gave him some time to wander around, maybe visit the Caribou stationed across from baggage claim. Not many people were around this late at night, which was good considering how well known he was.  
10:48 saw to a wonderfully closed coffee shop, and Mikko shaking his head. He always forgot that store closed ridiculously early and then reopened ridiculously late for a business establishment nestled inside a place of constant comings and goings. Needless to say, he stepped away from the small shop a bit disappointed but glad he brought his Kindle with.  
He shot off a quick text to his young friend and countryman in the language they knew best and pulled out his eReader to hopefully put a dent in his reading list.  
~~~  
“Moi!”  
Mikko looked up. “Mikke, moro,” he responded to the young man standing in front of him.  
Mikael Granlund, the 20 year old Finnish hockey prodigy, had at last arrived to finalize his contract with the Minnesota Wild. He had postponed this long enough to finish important commitments he had made to his nation and education. He smiled at his senior, who packed up his Kindle and grabbed one of Mikael’s bags.  
“Mitä kuuluu? Oletan että lentosi sujui hyvin.” Mikko started walking towards the exit.  
The younger Finn followed him closely, as he had only been to Minnesota less than a handful of times. “Kiiti, hyvää! Joo, and I wish to use English more now I am here, please.”  
His senior cracked a smile and joked about their both having to deal with thick Finnish accents.  
They reached Mikko’s car in moments, the driver insisting he put his friend’s luggage in the Rover’s trunk. Mikael was getting tired after his long journey, so he didn’t object too much and climbed in the SUV and buckled in.  
“25 tuntia, lentokoneessa.” Mikael rubbed his eyes as Mikko pulled out of the lot and away from the airport.  
The older Finn laughed, “I thought you wanted to use English more.”  
“Kyllä, I am so tired though. At which hotel am I staying?” Mikael just wanted to make a beeline for the nearest bed as soon as possible and not deal with much else.  
Mikko smiled again, “Ei, Mikke, you are staying with me; my house is not far and you may be here a while with training camp coming up.”  
The smaller blond stared out the window, thinking. “I thought I was staying at a hotel?” Sleep was getting to him and he yawned, resting his head on the glass.  
“Not if I can help it, Pikkuinen. Besides, it is more fun to stay with a friend than alone in a hotel.”  
Mikael protested, “But I could not trouble you when you have other things to worry about.”  
Mikko slowed as they reached his driveway and the gorgeous multilevel stone encased house. “No, it is easier this way and I will take you where you need to go; do not worry about anything. This saves money and time, Mikke, and it is no problem to me. And, we are here.” The SUV was shut off and doors unlocked for her passengers to retrieve the exhausted young man’s belongings before slinking inside and up the stairs to a primed for sleep guest bedroom. “My room is across from yours; if you need anything feel free to ask. Hyvää yötä, Pikkuinen. Kauniita unia.”  
Mikael gave a quick reply to his host as he closed the door and the young Finn instantly felt homesick. Sighing, he surveyed his new accommodations. There were a few decorations on the walls; Mikko made sure to put mementos of their home in his guest’s room to make it easier on him. A generously sized Finnish flag was suspended over the freshly made Queen size bed, while posters of Sidney Crosby, the Montreal Canadiens, and his future team, the Minnesota Wild, we’re strewn about the walls. A tall oaken bookcase filled with books and little knick knacks lined the wall to his right. A matching desk holding a small TV and enough room for a laptop and a gaming system or two were situated before the closet on his left. Across from him was a window with the ivory shades drawn for the night so the street lights would not bother the youth after his long day in flight. A chest with wood that completed the set was placed at the foot of the bed. Mikael placed his smaller bag on top of it and rummaged around one of his large suitcases for some pajamas.


End file.
